The Savages
by foxwilde12251
Summary: After a 24 stressful days of the mammals missing, Jack and his Z.F.B.I agents found the location where they are held up at. As soon as they found them, something terrible has happened. What they discovered has brought Zootopia into silence. An unknown virus had spread across the land like a wild fire. A safest place that will keep them from being devoured by the infection. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

FEBRUARY 1, 2037

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

?: "Bingo."

When the lab was closing down and the darkness fills the room up, the security cameras caught 3 ZFBI agents went inside the lab and looked around. A loud roar and scream was heard through the cell doors. A bunny with stripes on his ears and on his fur, begins to look around the lab. Unknowingly, he found out these were the missing mammals what ZPD and the Mayor was talking about. Turns out they were being held captive here by some unknown suspect.

Jack: "Fucking hell."

They looked in one of the cell door windows, only to see a predator hiding in the corner, whimpering and growling. The bear with Jack's team begins taking photos of the inmates. The female tiger was frightened and horrified by the scene, one inmate was strapped onto a table, looking at the television clips of riots and chaos from Zootopia and around the world.

Carla: "oh god..."

Jack: "Keep your shit together if you want to get them out of here." He looks over at the bear. "What do you think, Tod?"

the bear approaches one of the cell doors and inspecting it

Tod: "I can pop these doors open, no problem."

Jack: "so get to it."

they looked over by the door, seeing a badger with a mug in her hand. She sprints to the phone, Tod chases after her and she picked up the phone

Researcher: "Security! We have a break in, get the-" she got cut off by Tod. He blocks her from leaving "I know who you are. I know what you think you're doing, but-"

Jack: "If you don't want to be arrested, best for you to keep your mouth shut. And you are the suspect that is involved with these abductions. And don't move a fucking muscle if you don't want to get hurt."

Researcher: "The inmates are infected!" they all turned the frightened badger, surprised. "They're- they're highly contagious. They've been given an inhibitor."

Jack: "Infected with what?"

Researcher: "In order to cure, you must first understand."

Jack shouted: "Infected with what?!"

Researcher: "... Rage and Nighthowlers."

they looked at The Researcher and Jack, very confused. What was she talking about? What is she saying? What's going on?

Tod: "What the hell is she talking about?"

Jack: "I don't have time for this! She's just messing with us! Get those doors opened!"

Researcher: "No! No! No!"

he pins her against the wall, pulling out handcuffs

Jack: "Ma'am, you're under arrest for kidnapping and conducting illegal biological experiments on civilians. We are going and we are taking your tortured victims with us! You have the right to remain silent."

The bear begins to open the first cell door, which is a moose inmate that is sitting by the wall, covering himself.

Carla: "We're gonna get you guys out."

Researcher: "Wait! Stop! Listen, the animals are contagious. The infection is in their blood and saliva! Stop! One bite- Stop! You've no idea-!"

Jack: "That's enough!"

They opened the door and the moose looks at them, drooling, his eyes were red bloodshot. He then stood up from the corner and charged at Carla, growling and snarling. Frightened and scared to see a charging inmate sprinting towards her, Carla screams in fear as she stood in shock.

Scientist: "NOOOOO!"

The moose roars then tackles Carla and bites her neck, pinning her down as she screams in pain.

Carla: "GET HIM OFF ME! OH GOD! GET HIM OFF!"

Tod grabs an ax and hits the Moose, killing him. He grabs the moose's body off of Carla. She turns over and vomits blood on the floor, screaming in pain

Carla: "I'm BURNING!"

Tod: "Hang on, I gotcha!"

when the bear turns Carla to face him, She coughs up blood on his muzzle, going into his eyes, nose and mouth

Tod: "AHH! OH MY GOD! AGHH!" he covers his face "AHHH! I'm burning!"

Jack: "What's going on with them?!"

Scientist: "We have to kill them!" she grabs a knife and runs towards her

Carla turns towards the scientist. The badger froze in fear when Carla made a loud, horrific scream, her eyes went from feline to red bloodshot eyes as she stands up while the inmates were banging on the cell doors violently, roaring and screeching. She sprints and grabs the badger then bites her. The bear joins in with Carla, clawing, pounding and biting the scientist. Then they all turned to Jack as he begins to take a few steps back. They stood up and sprinted towards him, growling, screeching and snarling

28 DAYS LATER...


	2. Chapter 2

MARCH 1, 2037

*A 18 year old Bunny/Fox hybrid named Derrek G. Wilde wakes up in a hospital, looking around him, seeing himself in a room, naked. His fur is brown, has bunny ears, green eyes, a fox tail, fox pawhands, his face almost resembles Bonnie the bunny's face. He gets out of the bed and looks around the room, looking for his clothes. He opens the door after finding his clothes, he looks around the hallway, it was very trashy. The files were all on the floor, telephone cords, chairs and other things were everywhere like someone had a party.*

Derrek: Hello?!

*no answer, he saw soda cans on the floor. He opened up one and starts drinking. Chugging the entire can down, he grabs 2 more cans of soda and he continued his way out of the hospital. He reached outside, Zootopia was very quiet, no one was around, the streets are trashed, cars are crashed and knocked over. He begins to walk around in Zootopia, picks up a news paper and it reads: "EVACUATION IN ZOOTOPIA!" and "INFECTION SPREADS OUT!" He puts it down and opens up another can of soda and drinks. Continuing, still no sign of anyone. He looks at the pin board, seeing photos and pictures of the people who died. This might all a bad dream from what he is thinking, then he walks to a cathedral, walking inside, seeing a wall painted: "REPENT NOW, THE END IS FUCKING NIGH!". He continued to go upstairs and looking from the balcony, his jaw dropped. A large load of corpses of Predators and Prey were scattered around the floor, women and children*

Derrek: Hello? *his voice echoed*

*Two infected predators stood up and looked at the bunny hybrid. A large banging on the door was heard by the door in front of him. The door opens, seeing a priest choking noises, and then approaching him*

Derrek: Father? Father, are you okay?

*he was catching up speed and Raphael grabbed a trash can and hits him. The Priest starts crawling towards him*

Derrek: Oh I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. Shit!

*he begins to run out of the cathedral. 2 more infected mammals showed up and joins the other two then they began to run after him, growling, screeching and snarling. He kept on running while being chased by the infected. Two strangers wearing masks and head gear, showed up in front of him*

Marionette: Over here! Move it! *he threw the Molotov at one of the infected, setting him on fire*

Mangle: Run! Go! Go! Go! *she threw the other one, setting two more of them on fire*

*As they set the infected on fire, the infected lets out a screech. Raphael ran towards them and Marionette places a Molotov in the gas tank*

Derrek: What the hell is going on?!

Mangle: Shut up and keep running!

Derrek: Who the fuck are those people?!

Marionette: Get behind something! *they took cover and the gas station blows up, killing the incoming infected, breaking every windows from the nearby buildings with a force of the explosion * WAHOO! Let's move! *they quickly got up and ran away from the gas station. They then ran inside a mall and went inside a food market, locking themselves in with Raphael. They took off their headgear*

Marionette: Is that you Bonnie?

Mangle: He's not Bonnie. Bonnie is purple. You're from the hospital, yeah?

Marionette: Are you a doctor?

Mangle: He's not a doctor. He's a patient.

Derrek: Last I remember was, I was delivering my guitar to someone and last thing I know was a car cuts across me and I woke up. I don't know what's going? I might be dreaming or I'm hallucinating... What the hell is going on?!

Marionette: What's your name?

Derrek: Derrek G. Wilde.

Marionette: I'm Marionette, and that's Mangle.

Derrek: What's going on here?

Mangle: The blood. Or something in the blood and on saliva is a virus, an infection. When they tried to evacuate everyone, it was already too late. The infection was everywhere. The army blockades were overrun. And that's when the exodus started. The day before the TV and radio stopped broadcasting, There were reports of infection in The Bunny Burrows and in Sahara Square. You didn't hear anything after that.

Derrek: I have to check my parents. They live in the Burrows, in Savannah Central, near Sahara Square.

Mangle: We can't leave at night. They hunt at dusk.

Derrek: I don't care, my parents are so important to me! I suppose you have families waiting for you at home. Where are your families at?

Marionette: They are dead, Just like Mangle's. Yours would probably be dead too. You are the only non infected person we met in 6 days.

Derrek: I can make it to the house by myself!

Mangle: And you are going to come back, yeah?

Derrek: Yes! *he shakes the door*

Mangle: You won't!

Derrek: Yes!

Mangle: No one comes back! Nobody ever does.

*he sighed and sits down, not wanting to wait to look for his parents*

Marionette: You can't travel alone unless you have no other choice. You can't travel at night unless you have no other choice. We all will look for your dead parents tomorrow morning. *he slides him a box full of snacks* Eat.

*The next morning, they left the mall and head out to the apartments*

Mangle: If there is anyone-

Raphael: I know.

Mangle: I'm just saying if you-

Raphael: I understand!

he heads upstairs, heading towards an apartment room. He opens it and the room is empty. He saw a photo of him and his parents Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, smiling and holding Raphael close to them when he was a baby. He turns the photo around and reads: "Raphael, you have been out for a very long time. We left Zootopia to find a cure to bring you back to us. Me and your mother have always been in Z.P.D for a long time before you were born and after you arrived, you have became our greatest detective we ever have in our lives. If you find this, then hopefully we would finally meet up again, me and your mother will always love having you in our hearts and keeping you warm in our arms. We promise we will see you again. We love you, son. With all our hearts.

Love, your hero

Nicholas P. Wilde and Judy Wilde"

*Raphael covers his eyes and begins to sob, sitting on the bed, he looked under his pillow, finding his family pendent. He placed it around his neck.*

Mangle: They left to save you. You should be grateful.

Raphael: I'm not...

Mangle: It's getting dark soon, it would be too late to get back to the mall. We can sleep here.

Raphael: Well, you two can have my room. I'll stay in here.

Marionette: No. We all have to sleep in the same room. It's safer.

*When Mangle and Marionette were sleeping, Raphael looks around the house and he found a video clip. He plays the clip, seeing his parents and himself playing in the playground. After the clip was over, his ears twitched and he heard something running, getting Louder, and Louder and LOUDER! One infected broke through the door and the other broke through the window, they grabbed Raphael and bring him down to the ground. Mangle and Marionette quickly grabbed them and starts slashing their heads. Raphael gets up and pointed at them*

Raphael: T-T-That's Mike and his brother Shaun...

Mangle: Were you bitten?!

Raphael: ...They live next door

Mangle shouted: WERE you BITTEN?!

Raphael checks himself and sees no bite marks:* No

Mangle: Did any of the blood get into your mouth?

Raphael: No

*Marionette was wiping his arm off with a paper towel while blood was coming out of his skin. Mangle saw what he was doing*

Mangle: Marionette?

Marionette in fear: W-wait... No..

*Mangle pulls her weapon out and knocked him down, then started slashing him.

Marionette: NO! NO! *she cut off his forearm. He screams in pain* AHH! AHH! AH- *he was silent*

*she slashed his head one last time before putting her weapon away. Raphael, in shocked that Mangle killed Marionette in front of him.*

Mangle: Get cleaned up *she tosses him paper towels then she begins to look around the kitchen, searching in cabinets and the refrigerator* Do you have extra clothes to change into?

Raphael: Uh, yes

Mangle: Then get ready, cause we have to leave now! More will be coming. They always do. *She places food inside the backpack*

*Few minutes later, they went outside on the streets of Zootopia*

Raphael: We were covered in blood. I mean, It was on you, it was on me, and it was marionette-

Mangle: I didn't know he was infected. He knew, I saw the look on his face. You have to do what to do. Even if it's your brother, sister, mother, father and in old friend. As long as the blood doesn't get into your mouth, nose and eyes. I had to do what I had to do, Raphael. It has to be in a heartbeat.

*they looked up at the other apartment building, one room had Christmas lights on, flashing.*

Raphael: Hey, look. *he points at the apartment* Do you think people are still alive up there?

Mangle: Only one way to find out

*they reached inside, the stairs was blocked off by a stockpile of shopping carts. Mangle checks the elevator, out of order. So now, they begin climbing over the blockade and starts walking upstairs. When they reached halfway up the stairs, Raphael was feeling tired and having a headache*

Raphael: Wait... I need a moment

Mangle: What's wrong?

Raphael: Tired... and I have a headache.

Mangle: How bad?

Raphael: It's very bad.

Mangle: Why didn't you say something before?

Raphael: If I did, I thought you wouldn't give a shit.

*they sat down*

Mangle: You didn't have fat in you. You had sugar so you're crashing. Unfortunately, we don't have anything to solve that problem except painkillers will give you extra sugar. *she gives him painkillers* As for sugar.. *she opens the bag and pulls out soda cans* Pepsi or Lilt?

Raphael: Any Tango?

Mangle: Actually, I might have tango somewhere..

*a screech was heard down at the first floor*

Mangle: Quiet, it's the infected.

*Two infected felines begins running inside and then reaching to the shopping carts. They started climbing over it and then started sprinting upstairs, growling and snarling*

Mangle: Shit, they're in! Run!

*They started running upstairs as fast as they can, the infected ran up to the 3rd floor while Mangle and Raphael are at the 7th floor, still running.*

Raphael: Mangle, wait up! Wait for me please!

Mangle: Hurry! Come on!

*they reached to the top, panting and wheezing. Someone was blocking the door, wearing a SWAT armour, equipped with a riot shield and a hammer. He steps out of the way*

Down the hall, Room 989. Move!

Raphael wheezing: Thank you

*they went inside the hallway, The man begins blocking the infected. He bashed one with his shield and hits one in the head with a hammer. Mangle reaches the door and knocks. Someone opens the door.*

Toy Chica: Hello?

Mangle: Let us in!

Toy Chica: Where's Freddy?

Mangle: What!?

*a man hits the infected with the shield and slams his hammer on the felines head. He picked up the body and throws him off the stairs. Watching the body fall all the way to the first floor, landing on the shopping carts.*

Toy Chica: Where's Freddy?

Toy Freddy: It's okay, Chica. Let them in

*she opens the door and they both got inside the room*


End file.
